Peak Human Strength/Supernatural
The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible. Sub-power of Supernatural Condition. An advanced version of Enhanced Strength. Also Called *Abnormal/Advanced/Immense/Super/Superhuman/Unnatural Strength Capabilities Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieved by any method of training. Applications *The user can lift objects that are heavy for normal humans. *Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. *Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *Strength Combat by combining one's own augmented strength in their combat skills. *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strike Techniques *Crushing *Cutting *Impale *Megaton Punch *Megaton Kick *Razor Hand/Foot *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *Sonic Boom Generation Levels *Peak Human Strength *Enhanced Strength *''Supernatural Strength'' **Type I: Being able to lift up from cars to trucks, buses, and other vehicles of great size. **Type II: Being able to lift structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. **Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and moving mountains at top strength. **Type IV: Being able to lift continents, planets and even objects of nearly infinite mass and weight, at top strength. *Absolute Strength: Limitless strength that allows the user to perform unbelievable feats such as lifting virtually anything with ease or distorting the fabric of reality with one's bare hands. Associations *Power Fists *Power Headbutt *Power Legs *Raw Power *Strength Infinitum *Supernatural Condition *Supernatural Speed Limitations *Can be overpowered by Absolute Strength. *Could take time for a user to control their strength in order to handle mundane things and people without harming or destroying them. *May be suspect for Strength Absorption, Muscle Mass Weakening, Strength/Muscle Manipulation, Strength Reduction, etc. Known Users See Also: Super Strength. Cartoons Anime/Manga Live Television Movies Literature Known Objects * Magic Potion (Asterix) * Armor of the Eight Immortals (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Oni Masks (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Ox Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Stone Masks (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Anansi/Spirit Totem (Arrowverse) *Greg's wristband and pajamas (PJ Masks) *Meteor (Paw Patrol) Gallery Anime/Manga Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) tremendous physical power allows her to fight entire army and 10 Teigu users with only physical strength. V38-Guts-Manga.png|Having trained, carried, and fought with oversized weaponry all his life, Guts the Black Swordsman (Berserk) posses near limitless titanic superhuman strength... Gyanza Rujike Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) bulking his muscles to tremendous levels, increasing his strength that he can easily shatter rocks and firearms. Aizen Cuts Kokujou Tengen Myouou.gif|Sōsuke Aizen's (Bleach) tremendous physical strength allows him destroy Shikai and even Bankai of powerful Shinigami. Sokotsu.gif|Genryusai Yamamoto (Bleach) smashed through Wonderweiss's Resurrecion enhanced Hierro with raw strength. Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) Raiōken.gif|As one of the strongest Hakuda masters in Soul Society, Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach) was able to pulverize Hogyoku enhanced Aizen and entire town with brute force. Kenpachi's might.png|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) immense strength allowed him to defeat a Reality Warper through sheer strength alone, and lift and topple the immense Gerard Valkyrie... Kenpachi Bankai.png|... in his Bankai form, his strength increases to the point that his own movements risk tearing his own limbs apart. Meninas McAllon.png|As Sternritter "P" - The Power - Meninas McAllon's (Bleach) strength is nigh-incomparable, even without using her full strength, she can injure the, albeit weakened, Kenpachi with a single punch and throw entire buildings. Ichibē Hyōsube muscle flex.jpg|Ichibē Hyōsube's (Bleach) enormous strength allows him to break free of the assimilating barrier of Yhwach's extremely resilient Blut Vein Anhaben with the backlash ruptured Yhwach's face. IsshinFingerFlick.gif|Isshin Kurosaki's (Bleach) vast physical strength allows him to send Aizen crashing through buildings with a single finger. GruaTirar.gif|Yasutora Sado/Chad's (Bleach) immense strength allows him to overpower Hollows using brute force alone. Ulquiorra's Strength.gif|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) is deceptively mighty for his slim build, physically injuring his fellow Espada Yammy, who is known primarily for his own powerful physical strength, with no visible effort... Ulquiorra's Strength 2.gif|...easily smash Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollow Mask with his bare hand... Kurumi vs Bandersnatch.gif|Kurumi Tokisaki's (Date A Live) immense strength can break an army of Bandersnatch robots with brute force. Nezuko's Strength (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|As a demon, Nezuko Kamado (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) is 100 times stronger than the average human... Nezuko's Kick (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|...demonstrating her incredible strength as she knocked a demon's head clean off with a simple kick... Broly Crushes Paragus and Pod.png|Broly (Dragon Ball) showcases his monstrous strength, even for a Saiyan, by crushing his father's heavily armored space pod. Frizea's Nail Rip.gif|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) Jiren.png|Jiren's (Dragon Ball Super) sheer strength surpasses not only that of the strongest of gods, but transcends even time itself. Krillin's Strength.gif|As a superhuman, Krillin (Dragon Ball series) is abnormally stronger than the average human. Whis' Combat.gif|Angels like Whis and his sister Vados (Dragon Ball Super) have power that surpasses the Gods of Destruction by an unfathomable margin and are able to easily defeating them with a single strike. DBS 116 Goku UIO.png |After achieving Ultra Instinct, a form not even the Gods of Destruction can properly attain, Son Goku (Dragon Ball) effectively broke his limits and attained the power of the Gods. Kale Super Saiyan Berserker.png|In her Legendary Super Saiyan form, Kale's (Dragon Ball Super) voice alone could damage the strongest substance in the multiverse. Kefla_01.png|After Kale and Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super) fused with the Potara Earrings, they became Kefla (Dragon Ball Super). After attaining Super Saiyan 2 Beserk, she became so powerful that even Ultra Instinct-powered Goku was unable to survive one of her ki blasts. Gintoki Throwing Shige Shige's Mage.gif|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) showcasing tremendous strength when he threw a lightweight hair bundle with the force of a cannonball. Hijikata's Bullet Slice Gintama.gif|Toshiro Hijikata (Gintama) slicing a bullet in mid-air. Kintoki's Strength.gif|As an android, Kintoki Sakata (Gintama) is naturally stronger then humans. Kamui punches Nobu Nobu.png|Kamui (Gintama) possess tremendous strength, even for the mighty Yato Clan, as one casual punch can send a man flying through buildings. Acnologia vs the Dragon Slayers.gif|Fearsomely reputed as The Dragon King, Acnologia's (Fairy Tail) strength is immensely enormous, able to overwhelm the Dragon Slayers as none of them were able to even overpower him and by using only one hand. Dio glorious.png|After his transformation into a vampire, DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) gained supernatural strength, easily crashing an iron cross. Wamuu's Strength.png|As a Pillar Man, Wamuu (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) posses 10 times the strength of both vampires and humans. Star Platinum (JoJo) ORA-smashing teeth.gif|Jotaro Kujo's Stand, Star Platinum (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Tsunade Senju (Naruto) stomp.gif|Tsunade Senju (Naruto) using her immense raw strength and masterful chakra control to smash the ground open with a single kick… File:Tsunade_cleaves_the_ground.png|…and a finger. Cherry Blossom Impact.png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) can use her proficient chakra control to enhance her strength to incredible levels. File:Might_Guy_(Naruto)_Night_Guy.gif|Having opened all of the Eight Gates, Might Guy (Naruto) released strength 100 times that of his already enhanced might, his full-power kick distorting space itself. Luffy's Bull Punch.gif|Despite his skinny appearance, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has incredible physical strength that allows him to pull off incredible feats like break stone with ease, shatter steel with his bare hands... Luffy's Building Wreck (One Piece).gif|...destroy and wreck entire buildings... Luffy vs. Ace.gif|...arm wrestle and match his older brother, Ace in terms of strength... Gomu_Gomu_no_Kong_Gun.gif|...and while in his Gear Fourth - Bounce Man, he's Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun sent Doflamingo flying across Dressrosa... File:Gomu-Gomu_King_Kong_Gun_defeats_Doflamingo_2.gif|...and later devastated the entire land of Dressrossa with one punch. Ichidai Sanzen.gif|Through years of extremely rigorous training regimen since childhood, which consist mainly of grueling body building exercises, Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) has immense superhuman physical prowess... Zoro's Strength.gif|...like training daily with his oversized weights... Zoro building lift.jpg|...lift concrete buildings with one arm... Zoro Dragon Slayer i (1).gif|...and behand the gigantic dragon of Punk Hazard. Sanji kicks Oven.gif|While he wasn't born with inhuman strength like the rest of his siblings, Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) gained superhuman strength through a rigorous amount of training under the powerful pirate veteren, Zeff and as a result his kicks are so tremendously strong... Sanji super kick.gif|...that they can topple oversized giants like Oars Sr… Power Kick by Sanji.gif|…knocked out gigantic Kaiju-like animals… Sanji's Strength (One Piece).gif|...send a Zoan-type like Jabra crashing into a solid concrete wall while nearly breaking his Tekkai/Iron Body technique... Sanji kicks a carriage.gif|…and kick a massive carriage carrying a huge cake and seal into the air. Franky vs Fukurou Strong HAMMER EngSub 288 HD.gif|Due to the bionic modifications done to his body, Franky (One Piece) has incredible superhuman strength, demonstrating as he easily smashed through a full-fledged Rokushiki/Six Powers master's Tekkai/Iron Body. CP9_en_Enies_Lobby.png|''Rokushiki/Six Powers'' Masters like CP9 (One Piece) have trained intensively to attain the strength of over hundred men... Rob Lucci slaughter.gif|...despite being a child, Rob Lucci killed over 500 soldiers with mulitple finger thrusts... Monster_Chopper.jpg|While in his Monster Point Form, Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) possesses tremendous strength, easily smashing through a super-human's iron-body defense and pounding him bloody. Vergo's Oni Take.gif|Possessing powerful physical strength, Vergo (One Piece) is one of the strongest members of Doflamingo's Family. Tontatta attacks Doflamingo underlings.gif|Dwarves (One Piece) are extremely strong, allowing them to easily destroy buildings and take down large enemies many times their size. File:Hajrudin_defeats_Machvise.gif|Even by giant standards, Hajrudin's (One Piece) strength is tremendous which allows him to send a ten thousand ton Machvise flying into the sky with a single uppercut punch. Hancock Perfume Femur.gif|Boa Hancock (One Piece) possess tremendous leg strength, enough to easily shatter solid stone. File:Big_Mom_Linlin_killed_bear.gif|Since her childhood, Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) was born with tremendous superhuman strength, as she accidentally killed a bear with a simple slap… Young_Linlin_Kills_Jorl.gif|…and effortlessly kill one of the Giants' greatest warriors without even realizing it, at the mere age of 5… Linlin_super_smash.png|…and since becoming an adult, she can single handly destroy countries, sink battleships and smash apart Capone Bege's fortress golem-form with brute strength alone. Kaido (One Piece) Strongest Creature.png|Kaido's (One Piece) is legendary for his strength as the Strongest Beast in the world. Big Mom vs. Kaido.png|When Big Mom and Kaido (One Piece) clash... Big Mom vs Kaido 2.jpg|...their combined strength splits the sky and creates tsunamis. File:Garp_Cannonball.JPG|Monkey D. Garp's (One Piece) legendary strength allows him to throw cannonballs with a stronger force than an actual cannon. Gold Roger (One Piece).png|Gold Roger (One Piece), the Pirate King, was one of the strongest people to have ever lived... Roger vs. Whitebeard (One Piece).png|...fighting evenly with Whitebeard in his prime. Charlotte Katakuri hurls jellybeans.gif|Noted to be one of the strongest members of the Big Mom Pirates and Charlotte Family, Charlotte Katakuri's (One Piece) tremendous strength allows him to kill people with a simple jellybean... Katakuri's Punch.gif|...send Monkey D. Luffy flying with one punch... Katakuri kicks Luffy.gif|...and with a simple kick... Katakuri's Zan Giri Mochi 2 (One Piece).gif|...and his most impressive feat was when he created a huge crater with his Zan Giri Mochi technique. Oven Heat Punch.gif|Like his brother, Charlotte Oven (One Piece) is one of the strongest members of the Big Mom Pirates… Oven punches Pound.gif|…able to beat up most enemies including an enormous man. Kozuki Oden (One Piece).png|Kozuki Oden (One Piece) was born with immense strength... Oden vs. Whitebeard.png|...allowing him to fight evenly with Whitebeard and be the first person to ever scar Kaido. Saitama, Bald Cape Man.gif|Saitama (One Punch Man) possesses immense physical strength, being able to destroy almost anything with a single punch. Genos' Rocket Stomp (One Punch Man).gif|Enhanced by his cyborg physiology, Genos (One-Punch Man) possesses incredible physical strength, and is capable of breaking apart the ground with a dropkick,... Genos' Machine Gun Blow!!.gif|...punching rapidly with enough force to tear apart a cliff face. Atomic Samurai's Atomic Slash.gif|Possessing an extreme deal of strength that's said to be "nuclear-powered", Kamikaze/Atomic Samurai (One-Punch Man) is able to easily cut through solid matter,... Atomic Samurai.jpg|...as well as create a powerful shock wave with a single slash with his sword. Boros' strength.gif|Displaying his impressive strength during his fight with Saitama, Boros (One-Punch Man) was able to knock Saitama through several pillars with only one punch, the alien's various strikes easily damaging the place. Toguro's Finger.gif|Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) possesses such monstrous strength that even a casual finger flip blew Butajiri's brains clean out. Zeno’s Power.gif|Having gone through the harshest military training for gifted Mamodo children, Zeno (Zatch Bell!) is one of the strongest Mamodo in the tournament. With his strength, Zeno has been able to overpower and humiliate many powerful Mamodo like Riou. Cartoons/Comics Fourmungousaur close-up.png|Fourmungousaur (Ben 10) possesses both Four Arms' and Humungousaur's strength combined together. Kevin's Strength.png|Mutated Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses 1/10th of Four Arms' strength, which is still immense. Ultimate Aggregor.png|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Ultimate Kevin Enhanced Strength.png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Humungousar, Ultimate Humungosaur, Armordrillo, Four Arms and Ultimate Aggeregor's strength. Kevin’s Present Mutation.png|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Bloxx's strength. Kevin’s Flashback Mutation.png|Kevin's Flashback Mutation (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Cannonbolt's strength. Kevin 11,000 Transformation.png|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) possesses Tetramand's strength. Looma.png|Looma Red Wind (Ben 10) is the strongest Tetramand of her generation, effortlessly defeating most of Ben's transformations aside from Four Arms. Ultimate_Alien_Alien_X_Debut.jpg|Alien X (Ben 10), as a Celestialsapien, is strong enough to destroy celestial bodies by merely punching a fellow Celestialsapien towards them. Kevin E. Levin Super Strength.gif|Kevin E. Levin (Ben 10) Humungousaur Super Strength.gif|Humungousaur (Ben 10) Fourarm's Super Strength.gif|Four Arms (Ben 10), as the Omnitrix's Tetramand sample, is one of Ben's absolute strongest forms. Supernatural Strength by Superman.jpg|As a Kryptonian, Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman's (DC Comics) strength is nigh-limitless when empowered by a yellow sun. Easily breaking Green Lantern's willpower constructs just by flexing... Power Fist by Superman.JPG|...smashing meteorites... Superman v. A Giant Rock..PNG|...and a city block size square boulder bare fisted... Supernatural Combat by Superman.jpeg|...wrestle with the Archangel, Asmodel... Supes Black Hole.jpg|...and possibly one of his greatest feats of Raw Power includes holding a miniature black hole in his hand. Supergirl's strength.JPG|Supergirl (DC Comics), the Girl of Steel. Power Girl space.jpg|Power Girl's (DC Comics) strength is comparable to Superman's. Doomsday super.jpg|Doomsday's (DC Comics) strength surpasses that of Superman. Wonder Woman Zeus Powers.jpg|Empowered by the Greek gods, Wonder Woman (DC Comics) possesses enough vast strength to be comparable with the legendary Hercules. Supernatural Strength by Aquaman (2).jpg|Due to his Hybrid Physiology, Arthur Curry/Aquaman's (DC Comics) strength enables him to bench insurmountable amounts of weight, for instance towing around fishing boats while tidal waves were crashing down upon them... Aquaman's strength (2).jpg|...lift and throw a 160000 ton Submarine... Aquaman's strength (4).jpg|...and a sunken cargo ship barehanded... Aquaman's strength (3).jpg|...shatter solid ice with one punch... Aquaman's strength (5).jpg|...toss around gigantic demonic monsters with ease... Aquaman's strength (1).jpg|...and one of his greatest feats of might include pushing a tectonic plate over the entrance to the trench's lair, the heft of which is roughly 4.0678242e+22 kg. or 44 quintillion metric tons. Composite Superman's (DC Comics) strength.jpg|Composite Superman (DC Comics) Supernatural Strength By Apollo.jpg|Apollo (WildStorm/DC Comics) Enhanced Strength by Shazam.jpg|Shazam (DC Comics) has the strength of Hercules. Supergirl Flying.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) Teth-Adam Black Adam (DC Comics).png|Teth-Adam/Black Adam (DC Comics) Knockout.jpeg|Knockout (DC Comics) Starfire holding a boulder.gif|Starfire (DC Comics) Lobo vs. Superman.jpg|Lobo (DC Comics) The Immortal.jpg|The Immortal (Image Comics) Supernatural Strength by Invincible.jpg|Invincible (Image Comics) Conquest Violence 1.jpg|Conquest (Image Comics) Omnidriod Attacks The Parr Family.gif|Omnidroid (The Incredibles) HulkSmash.jpg|Bruce Banner/The Hulk's (Marvel Comics) physical strength seems virtually endless... Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars Vol 1 4.jpg|...He can lift mountains... Hulk Thunderclap.jpg|...create powerful thunder claps... File:Strength_Combat_by_Hulk_and_Juggernaut.jpg|...and match his strength against more physical powered superhumans, like Cain Marko, The Unstoppable Juggernaut... File:Benjamin_Grimm_-_The_Thing_(Marvel_Comics)_4_Vol_1_10_Textless.jpg|Benjamin Grimm/The Thing's (Marvel Comics) primary superhuman power is his great physical strength, his feats include... Thing's Strength (1).jpg|...holding a bridge main cables together for an hour.... Thing's Strength (2).jpg|...overpower a pile driver mechanism stated to be powerful enough to push through a planet... Thing's Strength (3).jpg|...stopping a multiple story building (weighing roughly 30,000 tons) from falling over... Thing's Strength (4).jpg|...and lift it back into place. File:Piotr_Rasputin_colossus_smash.jpg|Colossus (Marvel Comics) is the one of the world's strongest mutants. File:Winter Soldier from Marvel Earth-616.jpg|Winter Soldier's (Marvel Comics) Bionic Arm possesses superhuman strength. He perform feats such as.... File:Winter Soldier 0002.gif|...easily ripping S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV door... Power Punch by Winter Soldier.jpg|...pummeling Iron Man. Spider-Man's Strength.jpg|With the proportional strength of a spider, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) possesses superhuman strength which enables him to... Spider-Man's Strength (3).jpg|...pick up and toss around oversized prison inmates with one arm... Spider-Man's Strength (2).jpg|...lift and tip over objects as heavy as a armored truck... Spider-Man's Strength (4).jpg|...and police combat tanks with ease... Supernatural Strength by Peter Parker (2).jpg|...and with him around, moving out is no problem. Supernatural Strength by 3-D Man.jpg|The 3-D Man (Marvel Comics) lifting a motorcycle with the strength of 3 men. Sentry.jpg|Robert Reynolds/The Sentry's (Marvel Comics) strength varies greatly Heavy Strike by Sentry.jpg|... and depends on his mental stability, demonstrating astonishing feats of strength during his career... Tear Apart By Sentry.jpg|...ripping Carnage in two... Sentry's Strength (2).png|...breaking Terrax the Tamer hands and shattering his cosmic axe bare handed... Heavy Strike by Sentry (2).jpg|...send Ares, the God of War flying with one punch... Tear Apart by Sentry (2).jpg|...and easily ripping him in half while under the influence of The Void. Supernatural Strength by Count Nefaria.jpg|Count Nefaria (Marvel Comics) demonstrates his impressive strength while brushing aside the combine teams of both the Avengers and Thunderbolts with ease. Supernatural Strength by Namor.jpg|Namor, the Sub-Mariner (Marvel Comics) Power Punched by the King of Sea.jpg|Namor (Marvel Comics) "debates" with Iron Man about the Superhuman Registration Act. Supernatural Strength By Hank McCoy.jpg|Hank McCoy/Beast (Marvel Comics) bending a steel rod. File:Karkas_(Earth-616)_from_Thor_The_Deviants_Saga_Vol_1_2_001.jpg|Karkas (Marvel Comics) Carnage's_Strength.png|Carnage (Marvel Comics) overpowers the combined strength of Venom and Spider-Man. Wonder Man's Strength (1).jpg|Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Marvel Comics) possesses vast superhuman strength, the limits of which aren't known... Megaton Punch By Wonder Man.jpg|...damaging Wolverine's face with one punch... Hercules the Lion of the Gods.jpg|Hercules (Marvel Comics) Marvel Comics Adam Bernard Brashear.jpg|Adam Brashear/The Blue Marvel (Marvel Comics) Conner Sims, Anti-Man Marvel.jpg|After being exposed to Anti-matter energy, Conner Sims/Anti-Man (Marvel Comics) gained an almost endless amount of physical strength.... Anti-Man's Strength (1).jpg|...stopping a punch from the Sentry, one of the most powerful being in the world... Anti-Man's Strength (2).jpg|...and hold him in submission while delivering a Megaton Punch and brushing aside Ares, a God of War with ease. Luke Cage.jpg|After undergoing the Burstein Process experiment, Luke Cage's (Marvel Comics) strength was increased to superhuman levels... Luke Cage clap.jpg|...strong enough to send Victoria Hand flying with just the impact of his thunderclap... Enhanced Leap by Luke Cage.jpg|...leap tall buildings... Luke Cage's Strength 3jpg.jpg|...knock out the Rhino, who rivals the Hulk in strength, with one punch... Luke Cage's Strength.jpg|...and carry a semi truck over seven city blocks. Combo Man's (Marvel) Powers.JPG|Combo Man (Marvel Comics) possesses Hulk's strength. File:Super-Skrull_(Marvel_Comics)_1.jpg|Super-Skrull (Marvel Comics) Juggernaut.png|Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) Rhino (Marvel Comics).jpg|Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino (Marvel Comics) VenomV.jpg|Eddie Brock/Venom (Marvel Comics) She-Hulk vol 2 7 textless.jpg|Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) Hercules Marvel.jpg|Hercules (Marvel Comics) Marvel-avengers-infinity-war-iron-man-sixth-scale-figure-hot-toys-silo-903421.png|Anthony Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Carol Danvers (Earth-616) from Life of Captain Marvel Vol 2 4 Bartel Variant cover.jpg|Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics) Red Hulk (Marvel Comics).jpg|Red Hulk (Marvel Comics) Hyperion's Enhanced Vision.jpg|Mark Milton/Hyperion (Marvel Comics) Miss. America.jpeg|America Chavez/Ms. America (Marvel Comics) 1250192-1233329 red she hulk 1 super.jpg|Red She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) Titanita.jpeg|Titania (Marvel Comics) 1841435-mark brooks emma frost 1.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) Dracula.png|Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Vampirella.jpg|Vampirella's (Vampirella) superhuman strength allows her to perform incredible feats such as... Vampirella Tears Man in Half.png|...tearing a man in half,... Vampirella Removes Tire.png|...pulling a tire off a car and throwing it at assassins,... Vampirella Lift Stone.png|...lifting a large stone table above her head,... Vampirella Horse and Carriage.png|...punching a carriage and both horses off of a bridge,... Vampirella Chasing Jet.jpg|...ripping off the cockpit door of a moving flyer jet... Vampirella Concrete Wall.png|...punching a demon through a concrete wall,... Vampirella Kills Hydra.jpg|...breaking free from the tail of the Hydra that was constricting her,... Vampirella Memorial Push.png|...and pushing the Lincoln Memorial statue by herself. Ox_Talisman.png|The Ox Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) grants the power of strength to lift the heaviest objects, demolish the largest structures and physically overpower supernatural demons like Shen Du. Live Television/Movies Caleb's_Strength.gif|Empowered by the First Evil, Caleb (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) sends Buffy flying with a single punch. Seth Breaks Arm.gif|After becoming a human-fly hybrid, Seth Brundle (The Fly) gained supernatural strength, able to break a man's arm with nothing but a flick of the wrist. Will_Stronghold.jpg|Will Stronghold (Sky High) The Commander.jpg|The Commander/Steve Stronghold (Sky High) Punch-uriel.gif|Castiel (Supernatural) punching Uriel with incredible strength. The Archangels.png|Archangels (Supernatural) can overpower almost anything expect their creator. Superman Space shuttle.gif|Clark Kent/Superman (BVS) lifts a piece of space shuttle. Spidey holds Ferry together.gif|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (MCU) holds halves of the Staten Island Ferry together. Hulk one punch.gif|Bruce Banner/The Hulk (MCU) kills Chitauri Leviathan in a single blow. Diana throws armored car.gif|Diana Of Themyscira/Wonder Woman (Wonder Woman) throws armored car. Amaya Jiwe Super Strength.gif|Amaya Jiwe (Arrowverse) Dracula.png|Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Metro Man.jpg|Metro Man (Megamind) Tighten Megamind.jpg|Tighten (Megamind) Ginormica Monsters vs Aliens Susan Murphy.png|Susan Murphy/Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens) The Dragonfly.jpg|Dragonfly (Superhero Movie) Hancock.jpg|John Hancock (Hancock) Bob Parr Mister Incredible.jpg|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Michael Myers.jpg|Michael Myers (Halloween) Freddy Kruger (A Nightmare On Elm series) Claws.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) G-Girl.jpg|G-Girl (My Super Ex-Girlfriend) Xenomorph Drone.png|Xenomorphs (Alien Series) Homelander.jpeg|Homelander (The Boys) Brandon Breyer (Brightburn).JPG|Brandon Breyer/Brightburn (Brightburn) A-Train.jpeg|A-Train (The Boys) Black Noir.jpg|Black Noir (The Boys) Queen Maeve.jpg|Queen Maeve (The Boys) Starlight.jpg|Starlight (The Boys) Jack-Jack Parr Super Kick.gif|Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) D4dc9161e78a99d9dc63d737d4f48e8f.gif|Riot (Venom) ripping Venom from Eidde Brock. Crazy Jane Hammerhead Super Strength.gif|Crazy Jane/Hammerhead ( Doom Patrol/DC Comics) Video Games Six armed vajra asura by superkaijuking-d8xsp1i.png|Asura's (Asura's Wrath) godly strength, empowered by his limitless rage, enables him to destroy planet sized beings by punching them. Art-litho-doom-spacemarine-full-updated.jpg|The Doom Slayer (Doom) can rip even the strongest demons of hell apart with his bare hands. Four HorseMen Darksiders.jpg|Horsemen (Darksiders series) have immense strength Kratos Blades.jpg|Even for a Demigod that became a god, Kratos (God of War) has immense strength rivaling even some of the Titans. Half-Life Series Gargantua Supernatural Strength.gif|Being massive, Gargantuas (Hλlf-Life series) have immense strength, allowing them to throw enemies into wall and crush cars. Half-Life Opposing Force Gene Worm Supernatural Strength.gif|Being massive compared to the lower echelon of Race X, the Gene Worm’s (Hλlf-Life: Opposing Force) strength is enough to cause the structures to collapse. Master Chief.png|John-117's (Halo) Spartan-II cybernetic and biological augmentations, and his MJOLNIR Power Armor, allow him to lift vehicles without much trouble. Hunters (Halo).png|The Mgalekgolo (Halo), aka "Hunters" are one of the strongest species part of the Covenant, and can easily overpower Spartans and are even deployed as anti-vehicle units. Buzzwole.png|The Ultra Beast Buzzwole (Pokémon) is said to have muscles stronger than steel, and is able to pulverize a dump truck with one punch. Pokkén Machamp.png|The Pokémon Machamp (Pokémon) is said to be able to lift entire mountains. Regigigas.png|The Legendary Pokémon Regigigas (Pokémon) is said to be strong enough to pull entire continents. Alex mercer.jpg|Thanks to the Blacklight Virus, Alex Mercer (Prototype) can lift and rip apart tanks with little effort. TSR Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog) Werehog.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog), as a werehog. File:Ottar_H.png|Ottar (Valkyrie Crusade) is a maiden that was blessed with super strength by a goddess. Unreal Series Titan Supernatural Strength.gif|Thanks to their muscular structure and size, the Titans (Unreal series) have immense strength, allowing them to smack opponents sending them flying, and throw boulders at their enemies. T-00 - Mr X (RE2).jpg|As a T-103 B.O.W, "Mr. X" (Resident Evil) can effortlessly punch through concrete walls, crush a man's skull with a single hand, and lift and move a helicopter wreckage. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries